


Snow

by dollmeatpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollmeatpie/pseuds/dollmeatpie
Summary: Loki returns to Midgard after his umpteenth resurrection and Thor brings the Frost Giant snow.





	Snow

Thor faces Loki’s private chambers. He stares at the door, listening for his brother’s voice inside to properly gauge the level of truth he’s soon to greet.

Loki, however, is quiet—if he has indeed come home—though one must know his silence marries mischief—as Thor’s learned. He grips the Stormbreaker’s handle, shifts his weight toward the doors. They open for him. He enters the dusky room.

*

“Do not game me brother, if you are here. _Truly_.”

Thor stares, tense, at a high-backed chair facing the windows. Loki is in it. An emerald robe spills around his feet.

*

The illusion falls. Rustling calls attention to Thor’s left.

“I did not wish you to see me broken, brother.”

Thor leaves the axe. It keeps its place, standing erect and lethal.

*

Loki’s in bed. The covers hide him, and Thor, as he looks at them, fears the body beneath which they conceal.

He’d witnessed Loki’s death, the cruel fist at his throat.

And Loki had bled.

And Loki had lain there, white.

Thor is uncomfortable now. He shrugs out of his robes. They splash to the floor; he kicks them away.

*

“Brother,” Loki pleads. “ _Don’t_ see this.”

“Let me. If only to know it you.”

*

Thor straightens; scoops the sheets in his clutch. Loki is unveiled from hair to waist and Thor smooths the raven waves away to see the necklace of bruises.

“Oh, brother.”

Loki’s eyes shut. “It is alright.”

But it isn’t alright for Thor, whose belly clamps with unbearable grief.

“I thought you dead.”

“You’ve thought me dead before,” Loki jests.

He secrets a wince.

Thor kneels.

“Why has your body yet healed?”

“I do not wish it.”

“You lie. Or else I would not be here, gazing upon it.”

Thor swallows and his eyes are aglitter with tears. He remembers the death in greater detail now.

*

Loki sits upright with Thor’s aid. His hair is stringy and sweeps beyond his shoulders, over his chest, which is bare and pale beneath his open robe.

“You thought me dead and yet you haven’t kissed me,” Loki says. He wants to be playful. Thor isn’t convinced.

*

Having been present for Loki’s many deaths, Thor knows that Loki simply refuses to lie down and die. He declines the stillness of Hel or feasts within the halls of Valhalla, perhaps because he’d hate to leave Thor’s side.

And it’s not that Thor doesn’t crave the kiss. He wants Loki, too. But Thor is mighty and fears being hard with his brother. So he waits.

“I will return, brother, with a gift for you,” Thor says. In a beam of lightning, the god and the axe are gone.

*

Thor seeks Chimborazo’s thick, eternal snow. He lands on streaks of light, eyes wild with sparks and the axe swinging down to crash through the mountain. He hacks. Frost sprays up in his face as he does the work.

*

In the end: a fluffy pile of snow as bright as Thor. He reaches to the sky for a pretty cloud, gathers the snow inside the makeshift, shimmering sack. Hoisting his new bag across his shoulder, Thor then launches from the mountain to return to his brother’s side.

*

Loki perks with interest when Thor drops the bag to the floor.

“Snow from the highest mountain. For my Frost Giant,” Thor says.

Loki sweeps his gaze past the bag. His eyes, sleepy and curious, rest on Thor. “What will you do with it?” 

“Give me your hand.”

“Alright.”

Loki extends it for Thor to receive in his own. When Thor dips his other hand into the bag’s depths, it takes hold of a heap of steaming snow.

“I cannot give you Asgard”—Thor slicks the cold in Loki’s arm—“but I am able to soothe you, brother. With this.”

*

Loki makes a distinct, erotic noise. His skin is blue, wet, where the snow soaked in.

“Does it please you?”

“ _Thor_. It does.”

“Would you like more?”

“I would like more, yes.”

“The tub, then,” Thor says. Loki is timid but follows him—and the bag—to the bathroom.

*

“It is different from Asgard’s snow. From Jotunheim’s.”

Loki’s voice is low as he rests in the oblong bath. A hill of snow is beside him, from which Thor takes a scoop to rub on his hand. He tenses, body struck with outward arousal. His fingers are beautifully blue and Thor’s mouth covers them.

*

“I am _jealous_ ,” Thor says in Loki’s ear, taking the cold and wet and white through Loki’s hair as if it were soap. They kiss. And Thor has a mouthful of snow and Loki’s frozen lips are blue until they’re not.

*

“Do you love me the same in this life?” Thor asks against Loki’s mouth. “Am I allowed our old, delicious liberties?”

*

Loki grips the tub’s cool edge.

Thor—behind him—reaches into the melt.

*

“Still warm,” Thor intones.

“T-Thor….”

“And shy. You are always thus when I come to you like this.”

Loki moans as he’s clasped in Thor’s hands. “It is _wicked_ ,” he says, though his eyes droop with lust and his head falls back on the tub.

“Is this, too, wicked, brother? Will you beg me to stop even as you buck in my fists?”

*

Thor watches Loki’s hood push rapidly up and then peel back, the glans sweetly blue, concealed then exposed between handfuls of snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated for two days whether or not I’d post this. Loki is my favorite after Peter Parker and Stark, and while I’ve shipped Thorki for years, I’ve _never_ written them. But with End Game around the corner, the Marvel heat is fully fucking flaring. My beloved MCU ships have been _screaming_ to have stories written about them. 
> 
> Also: have you bought your tickets yet?


End file.
